Japanese patent 3853447 (Patent Literature 1) describes an apparatus for controlling creep movement of a vehicle. According to the apparatus, when a means for detecting operation of the brake detects no operation of the brake, creep movement control for the vehicle at a predetermined target speed is performed. In accordance with the inclination of the road, intake air amount is feedback controlled with an intake air amount control unit.